


Tenderness Of The Heart

by flickawhip



Series: WWE Imagines - Hetero [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 18:40:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15055334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Another Imagines Fic, this one is fairly sweet, but still sexy.





	Tenderness Of The Heart

The dinner that Shinsuke took Alyce on was one that was both highly posh, and very romantic. He had taken her, from there, to a high-class hotel, noting that the girl smiled and blushed at his request for a room. They had been intending to go home but dinner had gone on too long and Shinsuke had let the driver go home, so they would be staying here. 

Alyce had smiled again when they entered the lift, completely alone. 

“You really didn’t have to do this Shinsuke...”

“I won’t make you risk a cab home, not when we can stay the night here and enjoy ourselves... and I wanted to treat you to dinner, you... the one woman who didn’t seem to think I was crazy to try this... move from Japan to the USA.”

“Shin... you belong here... in the US.”

Alyce’s smile is soft as she added.

“With me.”

Shinsuke smiled, kissing her knuckles gently as they left the lift to walk to their room. Alyce had gasped softly when they entered the room, noting ‘honeymoon suite’ was on the door. Clearly they had been behaving in love enough to get the room. 

“This is beautiful...”

“Just like you...”

Shinsuke’s reply was soft even as he moved to unzip her dress, helping her remove it, smiling when she let the dress slip from her to step out, sitting on the bed to remove her shoes and earrings, Shinsuke also moved to undress, pausing in his underwear before deciding, since Alyce was already completely naked, he would also be completely naked.  
Alyce had smiled, moving onto the bed, kissing Shinsuke softly when he settled beside her, moaning softly when he deepened the kiss, taking his time to cup and caress her breasts, enjoying her soft gasp and moan, lavishing attention on her breasts, taking his time, wanting to make love to the girl. She deserved to feel special. 

The girl had moaned again as he moved between her thighs, taking his time to lick and suckle at the girl’s clit, tasting her arousal with a smile, aware he was hardening as he worked. Alyce had responded by letting her legs fall wider open, moaning softly again when he moved over her, easing into her slowly, enjoying her moan of pleasure. 

His pace was slow, lovingly so, his kiss sweet even as he moved within her, slowly picking his pace up, not stopping until she had cried out weakly, coming undone at almost the exact same time, his smile soft even as he rode out her release, kissing her again. He really did love her.


End file.
